1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus connected with at least one device using an integrated wire interface and controlling method thereof. Although this invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for a network TV, a smart TV, an HBBTV (hybrid broadcast broadband television), an internet TV, a web TV, an IPTV (internet protocol television) and the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the recent development of technology has brought about the advent of unprecedented digital devices. Moreover, in order to connect various kinds of devices, an interface suitable for each of the devices is necessary. In the following description, a current status of a related art is explained with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a total system having a sink device connected with a plurality of source devices using complicated interfaces according to a related art. Referring to FIG. 1, a TV 100 according to a related are is connected with various kinds of source devices 120.
However, according to the related art, a number of wire cables are necessary to connect the source devices 120 to the TV 100 that is one example of a sink device. For instance, the number of source devices is limited to the number of connectors of the TV 100. And, the TV 100 is complicatedly surrounded with numerous cables.
Moreover, in order to control the source devices 120, each of the source devices 120 needs a corresponding remote controller 110. For instance, if there are 7 source devices, 7 remote controllers are mandatory.
Besides, according to the related art, a user interface further optimized for a user to facilitate controls of the source devices has not been provided yet.